Hace dos años y un día
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Joey estaba arto de la indiferensia de Seto de ser siemrpe lo segundo en su vida, asi que desesperado no solo le es infiel si no que tambien huye de su lado, dejando a Seto y a su hijo mayor atras y ahora tal vez sea muy tarde para volver. *yaoi, mpreg*


**Hace dos años y un día**

_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,  
Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,  
Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,  
Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió...  
Quién es ?_

Seto Kaiba hacia mucho que había decidido dejarles la gran mansión Kaiba a su hermanito Mokuba y a su esposa. Mientras el se había trasladado a un departamento cómodo y elegante en el complejo de apartamentos mas caro de ciudad domino.

Ahí vivía Seto con su hijo Daniel. Un hermoso rubio de ojos azules. EL era el padre de Daniel, el que lo había engendrado, no el que lo había parido, pero solo el estaba para Daniel, por que el pa' del niño, había buido con su amante cuando el bebe apenas tenia un año. De eso hacía dos años y un día.

Justo dos años y un día cuando el padre de Daniel llamó a la puerta de su departamento, mientras Daniel aún estaba en la guardería.

-¿Si quien es?

Pregunto Seto abriendo la puerta del departamento con su maletín en las manos pues estaba apunto de partir a Kaiba Corp.

_Soy yo..._

-Joey.

Dijo Seto asombrado viendo al hermoso rubio frente a el. La sorpresa fue tal que el maletín se le cayó de las manos.

Joey Kaiba, su esposo, pues a pesar de que Joey había huido hacía dos años y un día con Duke Debblin su amante dejándolo a tras a el y a su hijo, nunca se habían divorciado.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Pregunto Seto aun con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro tratando de recuperar la compostura.

_Qué vienes a buscar ?_

-Hola Seto.

Habló Joey, su voz seguía siendo tan hermosa, tan cantarina y sonriente como siempre. Y eso le dolió a Seto.

Por que mientras el había sufrido esos dos años y un día, criando solo a su hijo, Joey había estado por el mundo con su amante.

-¿Que vienes a buscar aquí Joey?

Pregunto Seto, la rabia y el dolor haciéndole tomar su compostura de hielo nuevamente.

_A ti..._

-A ti Seto, te vine a buscar a ti. Y a Daniel.

Le dijo Joey mirándolo a los ojos.

_Ya es tarde..._

-Ya es tarde para que te preocupes por Daniel y mucho menos por mi Joey.

Le dijo Seto con dureza con frialdad por fuera, pero por dentro su corazón estaba llorando sangre.

_Por qué ?_

-No es tarde Seto, Daniel sigue siendo mi hijo y tu mi marido.

_Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti...  
Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,  
Y pega la vuelta_

-Pero ni yo ni Daniel te necesitamos Joey. Tú decidiste abandonarnos, ahora no quieras volver por que yo y MI hijo estamos muy bien sin ti.

_Jamás te pude comprender..._

-Seto, te conozco y se que jamás me vas a perdonar. Pero yo quiero ver a Daniel. Yo lo parí es mi hijo.

-¿y lo vienes a recordar ahora Joey¿Dos años después?

_Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,  
Que no te desean_

-En estos dos años, nunca me e olvidado de Daniel ni un solo segundo Seto. Ni de el ni de ti.

-Claro lo recordabas tanto, que en dos años ni una sola llamada de navidades o cumpleaños para tu hijo.

Le dijo Seto sin poder evitar el dolor y el rencor en su azul Mirada.

_Estás mintiendo ya lo sé..._

-haznos un favor a mi y a Mi hijo si es que de verdad nos quieres. Vete, vete y olvídalo todo. Tú para eso tienes mucha experiencia, para olvidar, para irte.

_Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,  
Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso  
Tienes experiencia..._

-Cuando me fui de aquí Seto, dejar a Daniel fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida Pero no podia soportar ni un Segundo más a tu lado. Tu frialdad, la empresa siempre antes que yo, el lecho frío por las horas que tú pasabas trabajando. Duke me dio, aquello que tú no me diste. Por eso me fui.

-Por sexo abandonaste a tu hijo.

-No, por amor. Por que estaba tan desesperado por un poquito de amor, que Duke me ofreció la Gloria, con sus palabras, sus gestos y sus actos. Deje a Daniel, por que cuando me fui, no sabia que seria de mi Aquí Daniel estaría seguro, yo no sabia si mi relación duraría, a donde llegaría y no podía llevarme a Daniel. No podía hacerlo por que simplemente no sabia que seria de mi, mucho menos que seria del si lo llevaba conmigo.

_En busca de emociones un día marché  
De un mundo de sensaciones que encontré,_

-Entonces si todo era tan maravilloso por que volviste Joey?

Le pregunto Seto. Pero antes de que Joey pudiera responder, del ascensor salio corriendo un crío que apenas debía de tener el año y medio y se abraso con sus manitos regordetas al pies de Joey. Detrás del crío caminaba un guapísimo pelinegro de ojos verdes. El crío era rubio idéntico a Daniel, pero con los ojos verdes y no azules.

Joey se inclino y tomo el niño en brazos.

-Este es mi otro hijo Seto. Ramses. Marché de aquí embarazado, esa fue otra razón para no llevar a Daniel, si las cosas no salían bien, como mantendría a dos bebes.

Los ojos de Seto se cerraron un momento por la puñalada de dolor que sintió en su corazón, pero no perdió su compostura.

-¿Así que preferiste a tu hijo y de Debblin que a tu primogénito?

Joel negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-No Seto, abandone a Daniel por amor por que no podía saber que seria de el. Y por que contigo estaría seguro.

-En eso tienes razón, conmigo esta seguro. Así que quédate con tu crío y de Debblin y yo me quedo con el mío.

_Adiós..._

-Seto, volví a aquí por dos cosas y no me marchare sin ellas, una es mi hijo, la otra es el divorcio, me casare con Duke.

Seto sintió como algo dentro de el moría y solo el recuerdo de la carita sonriente de su hijo le impidió derrumbarse.

-Puedes estar seguro que de los tendrás una. Te daré el divorcio sin ningún problema. Pero a Daniel, Jamás.

_No hay nada más que hablar..._

-Bien Seto, se que fui un pésimo pa; al abandonar a Daniel. Y si tú no me lo quieres entregar yo no lo puedo reclamar. Solo pediré algo para no ir a los tribunales Seto.

_Piensa en mí..._

-¿Que?

Dijo Seto. Duke permanecía atrás en silencio sabiendo que esa era una conversación en la que no debía intervenir. Ramses tenía su cabecita recostada en el hombro de Joey chapándose un dedo y en silencio. Joey y Seto se miraban a los ojos, azul contra miel.

_Adiós..._

-Quiero ver una ultima vez a Daniel, quiero despedirme de el, como se supone y asegurarle que si cuando sea grande me quiere encontrar lo podrá hacer.

Nuevamente una batalla de miradas. Seto asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero será la ultima vez que lo veras.

Le advirtió Seto. No lo hacía por egoísmo, lo hacia por Daniel. No quería que su hijo envidiara a Ramses, su hijo estaría bien con el.

_Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti...  
Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,  
Y pega la vuelta_

Daniel miro a Joey serio sin expresión, con esa mirada tan Kaiba.

-Entones adiós pa'.

Dijo simplemente el niño, sin ofrecerle un beso o un abraso, simplemente tomado a la mano de Seto, mirando con odio a Ramses, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

Joey bajo sus ojos con tristeza. Se acercó a Daniel, pero este retrocedió. Seto lo detuvo. Daniel miro a los ojos de seto y este le sonrió con ternura.

-Despídete de tu pa'y de tu hermano Daniel.

Daniel se acercó a Joey y dejo que este lo abrasara y le besara las mejillas, el pelo, la cabeza pero el no correspondió en ningún momento. Cuando Joey con tristeza lo dejo en el suelo.

Daniel se acercó a Ramses, a aquel sonriente bebe aun mas pequeño que el, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta de bebe. Y aunque era un bebé inteligente para su edad, no era un genio como habían demostrado las pruebas era el.

Abraso al pequeño bebe, que olía a eso a bebé a inocencia y le susurro al oído.

-Cuando seas grande pagaras por haberme quitado a mi pa'.

Luego se separo y con una sonrisa dulce beso levemente los labios del bebe que sonrió sin entender ni pío de lo dicho por su medio hermano.

Ni Joey ni Seto vieron nada extraño en el gesto, que les pareció el de un niño inocente.

Joey Tomo a Ramses en brazos y miro a Daniel.

-Adiós hijo.

-Adiós Pa'.

Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-Adiós Seto.

-Adiós Joey.

-Que tengas suerte Seto. Ya veras como la próxima vez si acertaras en el amor.

Seto asintió, serio inexpresivo.

-Que te valla bien con Debblin le deseo.

Joey asintió y como dos años atrás salio del departamento pero esta vez si para no volver jamás.

Bajo y abajo lo esperaba Duke. Metió a Ramses en su asiento para niños y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Duke lo miro con una sonrisa y apretó entre su mano la de Joey para darle ánimos. Joey le sonrió e inclinando su cabeza la recostó del hombro de Duke.

Arriba al ver partir a su cachorro Seto se inclino y alzando a su hijo en brazos lo abrazó con fuerza oliendo sus cabellos, su aroma a bebe aun. Era Daniel lo único que el quedaba de su gran amor. Y los suaves sollozos de Daniel, fueron también como el llanto que el gran Seto Kaiba nunca se atrevió a soltar.

_Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,  
Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso  
Tienes experiencia..._

**fin**

En cursiva la letra con el mismo nombre del fic de Pimpinela y los personajes son del autor de Yugioh ^^


End file.
